


The Hook Up

by pottermum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gay Best Friend, Hooking up, Muggle AU, Wedding, cheating ex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-10-25 21:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermum/pseuds/pottermum
Summary: It's been eight months since Ginny broke up with her cheating ex when she received an invitation to his sister's wedding. She accepts for two reasons, to show her ex just what he's missing out on by looking fabulous, and to hook up. And then she met Harry. Muggle AU





	1. Chapter 1

For the tenth time, Ginny wondered why she was going to this wedding, after all, the bride was her ex-boyfriend's little sister, and Ginny had known her when she was like, thirteen, fourteen. But when Ginny's arch enemy Romilda had run into Ginny in the city and explained she and her friends were on a hunt for the perfect dress, and Romilda had taken the chance to dig the knife in about Ginny and Michael's failed relationship, Ginny had smiled through gritted teeth as she shot death glares at Romilda; after all, Ginny had stumbled across Romilda and Michael in bed together, hence the reason for the breakup. 

That had been eight months ago, and Ginny had rarely dated since. Oh, not that she was pining for Michael, hell no – cheating scumbag – but there was just the hassle of meeting someone, then dating, getting to know each other before they fell into that comfortable stage of a relationship. Of course, she did like the thrill of having sex with somebody new, how they would turn her on, and discovering what turned him on, the thrill of a new touch, new smells, new tastes and new intimacy. 

But surprisingly, she'd gone on few dates after Michael, and found she had no interest in sleeping with any of them. But when the unexpected wedding invitation had arrived, and her brother Ron had commented that he'd heard a wedding was a perfect place to hook up, sex had been on her mind more than ever and she justified that it was time. 

She had determined she was going to go to the damn wedding and meet some guy and take him back to her flat– ignoring her mother's voice in her head calling her a scarlet woman – they would have sex and she'd get her mojo back. Now, she just needed the right armour. 

She'd dragged her childhood best friend Leanne with her. Leanne, who had found crystals and aromatherapy a couple of years ago and asked to now be called Luna, had agreed to come with her to find the perfect outfit. Ginny had booked in to have a mani/pedi, and to get her hair and make-up done on the day of the wedding. She was going all out to show Michael just what he'd missed out on, and to cast her net and lure a lover in.   
.   
She and Luna had met for a quick drink before hitting the shops, where Ginny had explained the situation and Luna had been supportive as always, although she did seem to feel that her period of abstinence could be good for her soul. 

“You must stay true to yourself, Ginny,” advised Luna dreamily. “Ask your conscience for all the answers. Either learn to channelize your sexual energy or expend it wisely. If you are simply trying to curb it you will only experience frustration. You are a sexual being, Ginny, and whoever your future partner, they are extremely lucky.” 

“Damn right they are,” snorted Ginny an hour later, wriggling to squeeze a black dress over her hips. Luna was waiting outside to give her opinion, along with the three others she had already tried on and discarded, and the five she still had to go. 

With relief she did the zipper up and turned to look in the mirror, plumping her breasts up. “Oh yeah,” she said, liking what she saw in the reflection. “Luna, I'm coming out.” 

She undid the door as she was holding up her arm, trying to see the price tag. “I think this is it, Luna. If I can't get laid in this dress, then I might just as well go naked.” She grabbed the price tag and looked at it, only then becoming aware of the silence. 

She looked up, seeing, not Luna, but a man with messy black hair and emerald-like eyes, staring wide eyed at her chest. 

“You're not Luna,” she blurted out. 

He eyed her up and down, eyes drawn back to her plumped up chest – perve – and finally met her eyes. 

“Baby, in that dress, you can call me anything you want,” he told her. 

She stared incredulously. “Did you really just call me baby?” 

He seemed to suddenly be aware of what he had said, and he flushed. “ Oh, er...”

“What are you doing here anyway? This is the ladies department,” she cried, hands on hips and unknowingly jutting her breasts out even further. 

“The men's formal wear is just over there,” he pointed out, his eyes drawn to her chest area again. 

“Yes,” she snapped, cupping her breasts. “These are my tits, get over it.” 

He reddened. “I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean...the dress is amazing, you should definitely get it.” 

“Oh, she'll definitely get it in that dress.” 

The man turned to see a woman behind him, with long blonde hair – were those radishes in her ears? – and wearing a colourful tunic with yellow stockings. Her arms were laden with several pairs of shoes.

“That was what you were hoping for, wasn't it, Ginny?” The strange woman turned to look at him. “It's been eight months,” she confided. 

“Luna!” hissed Ginny, flushing. 

“Eight months?” he asked the woman named Luna. The name suited her, he thought. 

“Since she had sex,” explained Luna. 

“Luna!” 

“With someone other than herself,” Luna hurriedly added, smiling at Ginny. 

The man coughed uncomfortably. 

“Oh, God!” groaned Ginny, moritified. She pointed to Luna. “You, get in here.” 

Luna nodded and sedately walked past Ginny and into the dressing room. 

Ginny glared at Harry. “And you – stop looking at my boobs! – you need to leave...now. Bye bye.” 

She turned to storm away, revealing part of the bottom of her dress had gotten caught up in her knickers, revealing one tight, taut butt cheek. 

“Er, miss...?” 

She turned, still glaring but even more so when he pointed at her butt. She seethed. “Go,” she warned him, “ before I grab that over priced gravy boat you're holding onto for dear life, and throw it at your head.” 

Hot and sexy she may be but she was also obviously crazy. Who knows, maybe she liked exposing her arse? “Have a nice life,” he mumbled, quickly leaving. 

She practically stormed back to the dressing room, where Luna was trying on one of the dresses she'd discarded. It was definitely not Luna's usual colourful kaftans, and Ginny was shorter than her friend. 

Ginny turned to shut the door. “Help me out of this dress, will you?” 

She turned with her back to Luna so her friend could open the zipper. “Is it supposed to expose your arse?” asked Luna, from behind her, “ you won't be able to wear any underwear if that's the case,” said Luna. 

“What are you talking about?” Ginny twisted and stretched around to see the back of the dress in the mirror, groaning when she saw how she must have tucked the dress into her knickers. Damnit!

“I suppose that will save time on the night when you've selected your sexual partner,” said Luna cheerily. 

Ginny gritted her teeth as she tried to smile at Luna. She made it sound so clinical. 

“He was nice.” 

“Hmm? Who?” asked Ginny, checking out of the dress from every angle in the mirror. Yes, this was the one!

“Him.” Luna gestured with her head. “Out there.” 

“Gravy boat guy?” She began to peel the top half of her dress down.

Luna nodded. “He seemed to like your breasts.” 

Ginny looked at her half naked reflection. Being a sporty girl had kept her figure trim and toned and, luckily, she had a fast metabolism, for she liked her food. 

“They're nice boobs,” was all she said in reply to Luna. 

“Yes, they are,” agreed Luna. “Now, shoes?” 

Sighing in resignation, Ginny nodded, pulling the dress back on. 

Damn wedding

/*/*/*/*

Baby? He'd called her baby? He never called women that, it was more something his godfather would say. What the hell had he been thinking? 

“May I be of any assistance, sir?” 

Startled, lost in thoughts of the feisty red haired woman with incredible breasts who hadn't had sex in eight months – thank you for the information, Luna – he stared stupidly at the retail assistant, his name tag reading Cormac. 

“Were you wanting to purchase that item, or was there something else you needed?” Cormac tried again, wondering if the man was okay. “We are closing soon,” he felt compelled to add.

Harry looked stupidly at the gravy boat; it had been the first thing on the registry gift list. Was it not bad enough he had to go to his cousin Dudley's wedding, to a woman he, Harry, had never met? And when his mother had asked what he was planning to wear, and he mentioned the suit he'd brought for his godson Teddy's christening, his mother had tut-tutted, grabbed said suit out his wardrobe, deemed it unsuitable for a wedding and told him to go shopping. 

“Do you need money?” she'd asked, always looking to spoil her only child. 

“Mum, no,” he protested. He was a teacher at a local primary school, and apart from his rent and subsequent expenses, he didn't have a lot of outlay and wasn't one to splurge his money. 

“Then loosen the purse strings, honey. A good suit is a must have in a man's wardrobe,” she said decidedly. “And you'll need to buy a gift from all of us.” 

So that's how he found himself in the city on a Friday night, a week before a wedding he hadn't even wanted to attend. He and Dudley weren't close, despite being just a few weeks apart in age. Their mothers were sisters but neither approved of the other's husband, and as a result, the two families had never spent a lot of time together. 

Harry's best friend Neville was supposed to have met him to help him choose, but he'd begged off when the girl he'd been trying to date for the last three months had finally said yes to dinner that night. Of course Harry understood, for he felt Hannah and Neville were a good match, but it only reminded Harry that he was alone. 

He'd had a girlfriend in high school, Susan, but they had mutually agreed that their lives were going in different directions after school, with Harry going on to university and Susan planning to travel. He'd felt it was a mature decision to make, and hadn't missed his parent's relief when he'd told them it was over. 

He'd dated during his university days but nothing serious, more focused on his career than his love-life, but lately he was beginning to think about his future, his long term future. And if Dudley could meet someone, could fall in love, then why couldn't he?

“Sir?” The assistant's voice had gone from helpful to annoyed, reminding him of his duty. The bells sounded to announce the store was closing. A flash of red indicated the two women – Luna and Miss Perfect Boobs – were leaving the store, laden with bags. 

Harry shoved the gravy boat into the man's hands. “Sorry, I-I changed my mind. I-I...sorry.” 

Cormac looked haughty, as he pointed to the exit. “Have a nice evening, sir.” 

Harry hesitated; if he left now, he'd have to come back sometime later this week. “You know what, I'll just take it.” He pulled out his wallet.

The man brightened. “That will be thirty pounds.” He hurried to the cash register. 

“For a gravy boat?” He supposed he should have checked the price beforehand. She had been right, it was over priced.

The other man's face shut down again. Harry felt bad.

“Never mind, I'll take it.” He handed over his credit card, well aware that security guards were pointedly waiting by the exit doors. “Thanks, sorry to hold you up,” he apologised. “I'll be back for a suit another day.” 

“Come back Tuesday,” suggested Cormac. 

“Oh? Is there a sale?” asked Harry. 

“No, ” he said curtly, as he handed Harry his credit card and his gravy boat, in a paper bag, “ it's my day off. Good evening.” 

Taken aback by the brusque dismissal, Harry took the bag and his card and quickly headed out the store; the security guards hurriedly shutting the doors behind him. 

He looked left and right, but there was no sign of red hair or blonde hair, not that he knew what he would do if he saw the women again. 

He looked back at the store; the lights went out. He'd have to go back for a new suit but at least he'd bought the present. He realised he should have asked if they gift wrapped, now he'd have to do it himself, and buy a card. Perhaps he could ask his mum for help with that...

Damn wedding


	2. Chapter 2

There really ought to be a law against too many ruffles on a wedding dress, thought Ginny, straining to hear the minister's words. She'd arrived late, slipping into a pew near the back just before the bride began her walk down the aisle; she saw Romilda glaring at her from the front. 

She could hear both mothers sniffing loudly with one of them muttering something that sounded like diddy dumpling, or something equally absurd. The groom's father, a robust man – okay, she was being polite, the man was huge – was wiping sweat from his forehead, for it was a hot day, even for June. A thin, horse faced woman sat on one side of him, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief, and an equally large woman sat on his other, nodding her approval as the groom said his vows. 

Bored, she began to look around for likely hook up prospects. She eyed the best man and groomsman, they looked hot – and not in a good way – in their white suits of tails and top hats, mopping their brows. 

She ran her eyes over the rest of the groom's invited guests, her eyes coming to rest on a man with messy black hair. He sat close to the front so she assumed he was family or a close friend of the groom. Seated beside him were an attractive older couple, and judging by his likeness to the older man, they were his parents. All three looked politely bored by the ceremony, as was she.

Dismissing him, she turned to the bride's side, immediately spotting her ex, Michael Corner. He looked good and she was sure he knew it. He wore a light grey suit with a blue tie, coordinating with the bridesmaid's dresses. Typical Michael, she thought. 

“I now pronounce you husband and wife. Dudley, you may now kiss your bride,” announced the minister, and the men next to the groom hooted as he planted one on his new wife. How juvenile!

The woman seated next to Ginny stood, then looked pointedly at her, as she hurriedly got to her feet, silently groaning. Her new shoes were killing her already.

“May I present Mr and Mrs Dudley and Melissa Dursley!” The bride and groom walked down the aisle arm in arm, smiling at all the guests. 

Thank God that was over. She could only hope the reception would be better. 

/*/*/*/*

Thank God that was over, thought Harry, as he rose to his feet alongside his parents. Everyone applauded as Dudley and Melissa walked down the aisle, hand in hand. 

Harry looked at his parents, his dad James rolling his eyes as Vernon Dursley began to boast loudly about his son, and how much the wedding had cost. Harry grinned at his dad before looking at his mum. Spending time with her sister and her family always seemed to take a heavy toll on her, hence the decision for her and James to only attend the wedding, leaving Harry to represent the family at the reception. The grin on Harry's face faded as he saw his mother's taut face; she was usually smiling and happy. The reason for his mum's look soon became obvious. 

“Lily, James, you made it. Wasn't it just the best wedding?” gushed Petunia. 

“Hello Petunia,” greeted Lily, smiling faintly. “You must be very proud.” 

Petunia beamed. “Yes, of course. Dudley is such a sweet boy, and didn't he look so handsome.” She turned to look at Harry, eyeing him up and down. “You'll be joining us at the reception, Harry?” 

“Yes, Aunt Petunia.” 

“No plus one, then. Such a shame you can't seem to get a girlfriend. Still...” She stopped and eyed James, her tone suggesting Harry was as bad as his father, a man Petunia had never liked.

“Petunia,” warned Lily quietly. 

“What's the hold up, Pet? Oh, it's you lot.” A large woman came to Petunia's side.   
“Hello, Potters.” It was almost a sneer.

“Hello, Marge, nice to see you again,” said Lily politely. James and Harry wisely said nothing; there was no love lost between Vernon's sister Marge, and the Potter men. 

“Yes, well, I must say I'm surprised to see you here. Typical, though,” she sniffed. “Come for a look and a free feed, I suppose. See how the better half live.” 

Lily sucked in a breath at her rudeness, while Harry's jaw dropped open. Even Petunia looked surprised at Marge's hostility.

“I beg your pardon,” demanded James.

“Marge, this is hardly the time,” Petunia said quietly, looking around, lest anyone suspect anyone was not having the time of their lives on Dudley's special day. 

“James,” said Lily, putting a hand on her husband's arm. She looked at Marge. “Please excuse us, I'm suddenly feeling unwell.” 

“ Come on, Lily, I'll escort you outside, some fresh air will do you good. The air in here is suddenly rather foul,” snapped James, shooting dirty looks at both Marge and Petunia. 

Lily nodded and both she and James quickly escaped. 

Harry should have left with them, but he had just been so surprised at Marge's blatant rudeness that he had momentarily turned to stone, till Dudley's aunt barked at him. 

“Well?” 

He looked at her. “What's a wedding without some family drama?” he asked, and brushed past her to find his parents. 

He looked neither left nor right, just kept his eyes straight ahead, and so missed seeing the red head in the stunning black dress in one of the last pews, rubbing her feet.

/*/*/*/*

Shit, she'd forgotten to buy a present! She'd had a busy week at work, her editor bumping her story up to a two page spread if she could get the article to her by Friday afternoon. Ginny had worked furiously on it, writing and rewriting it over and over till she felt it was the best thing she had ever written, particularly as it was a subject she felt passionately about. 

By Friday afternoon's deadline, she'd been a wreck, so she went out for a few drinks with some co-workers that had ended early that morning at a karaoke bar, celebrating after receiving the approval text from her boss. 

She had gotten home at three, then slept till ten, when her alarm had gone off, reminding her of her hair and make-up appointments. After that it had been home to get dressed, and off to the wedding ceremony. 

A gift had completely slipped her mind. 

For some reason, her mind drifted back to the night she had tried on her dress, and the man with the gravy boat. He had been organised enough to buy a gift. Pity he wasn't here tonight, but then again, he probably had a girlfriend...or boyfriend. He looked like he could go either way. 

The reception was at some swanky function room and she was waiting outside for her friend and co-worker Colin, who had agreed to be her plus one – mostly for the free feed and the chance to critique the fashions – and smiling at people as they walked in, which was when she noticed they all carried gifts. 

Her phone rang and she sighed in relief when she saw Colin's name on the screen. She pressed the key and didn't even bother greeting him. “Where the hell are you?” she hissed. 

“You're going to hate me,” he replied, then whined, “please don't hate me!” 

Ginny's stomach dropped. “You're not coming, are you?” 

“ I can't! That cute bar tender from last night? – his voice dropped to a whisper – “he's still here. Well, in the shower. I can't just ask him to leave,” he wailed. 

“Put him on the phone, I'll do it,” ordered Ginny, wanting to stamp her feet. “Colin, I've already missed the canapes, I need you here, you can't do this to me. You promised!” It was her turn to whine. 

“ I know, I know...but he's here and he's amazing, and, god, Ginny, I think I love him” burst out Colin. And before she could speak, he hurriedly added, “And you're not allowed to be a Debby Downer about this,” he ordered. 

She could almost picture him shaking a finger at her, so she swallowed the retort she had intended to say. “Okay, fine. And I am so not a Debby Downer. Don't call me that,” she snapped. 

“Negative Nancy,” he suggested. “Whiny Briony!” 

“Shut it,” she snapped, then sighed. “ You owe me for this, making me go to a wedding where the only person I know is the brother of the bride, who happens to be my ex!” 

“Remind me again why you were invited?” asked Colin, curiously, then, “oops, he's out of the shower, wet and naked, got to go, toodles!” 

“Wait, I –!” She stared at her phone, for of course, Colin had hung up. “ – need a present. Shit!” 

She shoved the phone back in her bag, glaring at some old biddy with a walrus face who looked shocked at her language. 

“Common as muck,” muttered the woman loudly enough for only Ginny to hear. 

Ginny bit back the “bite me,” comment she wanted to make, but it made up her mind. She was leaving!

“That's it, I am out of here,” she muttered to herself, and she turned, only to run into Michael Corner, her ex boyfriend. 

“Ginny, well, don't you look – ” He eyed her chest area and actually licked his lips, “delectable.” 

She rolled her eyes. “Too bad that didn't stop you from cheating on me with Romilda,” she retorted. 

“ Come on, you're not still mad at me about that, are you? I told you, she came on to me,” he explained. 

“And then fell onto your dick, did she? Oh no, wait, my memory is coming back. Her mouth became super-glued to it, at least, that's what I remember,” snorted Ginny. “You know what, that's not even the part that pisses me off, it's that you did it IN MY BED!” 

“I didn't sleep with her, I just let her blow me,” reasoned Michael calmly, sure he could bullshit his way out of this. It had been his idea to invite Ginny and Melissa had needed little persuasion, for she had genuinely liked Ginny and would do anything to have her big brother back with her.

“Oh, well, that changes everything,” said Ginny snidely. She had promised herself she was not going to let Michael annoy her or raise her temper but she was so close to forgetting that promise.

“Yeah?” asked Michael, hopefully. 

“NO! Jeez, Michael, were you always this much of a sleaze, and I never saw it? How often did you do it?” It suddenly occurred to her that it might not have been a one time thing and the way his eyes shifted told her her instincts were spot on. 

“Only once with Millie,” he offered quickly. 

Millie? – ick! Her eyes narrowed. “Were there others?” 

He gulped, and she took a step forward. “Were there?” she demanded fiercely. 

He said nothing but the look on his face told the story. She felt deflated, miserable. 

“I should thank Romilda, I think I've had a lucky escape,” she said dully. 

“Aw, come on, baby,” he said, “don't be like that.” 

Her eyes could have frozen him on the spot. “ Do not call me that,” she spat, “and if you will excuse me, I'm going to go inside to this stupid reception and get very, very drunk.” 

She stormed away from Michael Corner and into the function centre. Promises be damned, Michael and Romilda had better stay out of her way tonight!

/*/*/*/*

It really was quite a swanky building, thought Harry, smiling politely as he passed many people. He'd already checked out the table he was to be seated at – of course at the back – and knew nobody else at the table, as he'd walked around, checking out the name tags. Richard Mason, Ginny Weasley, Colin Creevy, Lisa Turpin, Arabella Figg and himself. 

Wait, did they mean Mrs Figg? She must be close to eighty' thought Harry, who remembered the strange old woman that lived next door to the Dursleys. She had a hundred cats, or so it seemed when he was little, and she was always watching out the window. The Dursleys complained about her all the time, and yet they'd invited her to Dudley's wedding?

As he approached his table again, he smiled politely at a pretty woman already seated, who looked up at him expectantly.

“Hello,” she said, “ are you sitting here...Colin?” She patted the chair next to her. 

“Oh, er, no, I'm not Colin, I'm here,” he indicated to his chair. “Is it time, then?” he asked her. He'd been hoping to get a drink before the bridal party arrived. He placed his nicely wrapped gift on the table. 

“Oh, are you Harry or Richard? I'm Lisa. Yes, I think they're just outside.” She smiled invitingly at another newcomer who was checking the place cards. 

“I'm Richard, Richard Mason,” introduced the newcomer as he slid into a chair.

“I'm Harry,” said Harry, shaking the other man's hand. “How do you both know Dudley and Melissa?” 

“I used to go to school with Melissa, but we lost touch for awhile. We only just reconnected recently, we go to the same gym,” said Lisa, then looked at Richard. 

“I don't, not really. They invited my parents, but they, er, couldn't make the reception. My dad is Dudley's dad's boss, you see,” explained Richard. 

Harry had the feeling that, like his own parents, Mr and Mrs Mason had not wanted to spend any more time with the Dursleys than they had to. He nodded in understanding. 

“Can I get us some drinks?” he offered. “Richard, Lisa?” 

“Oh, jolly good of you. I'll have a lager thanks,” said Richard. 

“White wine for me, please,” smiled Lisa. Harry nodded and left for the bar. He was pleased that the people he was seated with seemed to be decent and thankfully, his own age. Well, except for Mrs Figg.

/*/*/*/*

“Is this table ten? Thank God, these shoes are killing me.” Ginny slid into her assigned seat and kicked her shoes off under the table. 

“Are you Ginny Weasley or Arabella Figg?” asked Lisa, pleased so far with the two young men at her table. “I'm Lisa. It seems we're almost all here except for this Colin fellow.”

“Ginny,” said Ginny, looking up. She took Colin's place card and ripped it up. “You can forget this twat, he'd rather stay home and get laid than be my plus one. Wanker,” she snorted. 

“Oh.” Lisa looked shocked while Richard was trying to mask his laughter after his initial surprise. 

“Thank god we're near the bar, I need a drink, or three,” she said, standing barefoot.

“I'll come with you,” offered Richard keenly, and she nodded and gestured for him to follow her. 

“You coming Lisa?” called Ginny, already turning back to the bar. 

Rather than sit at the table alone, Lisa grabbed her bag and joined them, seeing Harry waiting for his order further along the bar. 

“Oh, that's Harry, he was getting drinks for Richard and I,” she told Ginny, who was looking at the fridges behind the bar. “Harry, over here,” she called, waving. 

Harry turned his head at the sound of her voice and nodded in recognition. He spoke to the bar tender and picked up the three drinks, heading for their group. 

A different bar tender moved in front of Ginny. “ allo, darlin', what can I be getting for you...and your friend?” He eyed Lisa keenly, and she blushed prettily as she replied.

“I'm good, thanks,” she replied, seeing Harry approach them.

“Yes you are,” he flirted. His name tag read Seamus.

“Vodka with a twist of lemon,” interrupted Ginny, “thanks, Seamus.” It always made good sense to be friends with the bartender.

“Only beer, wine and soft drinks are part of the open bar,” warned Seamus. 

Ginny sighed; perhaps it was too early to get stinking drunk. “Fine, make it a beer...and keep them coming. Our table is just over there, you're going to be seeing a lot of us tonight.” She toasted him when he handed her the drink and took a drink.

“I certainly hope so,” he winked, with an eye on Lisa, although his face dropped somewhat when Harry handed her a drink. 

Ginny turned to see what had made his mood change, and spat out her mouthful of drink. “You!” 

Harry was about to take a drink of his beer, when the front of his shirt was suddenly wet. “Shit!” he swore, looking down. 

“What are you doing here?” demanded Ginny, as Lisa quickly asked Seamus for some wet cloths, which he handed over. She dabbed at his shirt while Harry stared at Ginny. 

/*/*/*/*

It was her, Miss Perfect Boobs, and she was in that dress; involuntary his eyes looked to her chest. 

“You are unbelievable,” fumed Ginny, “you're doing it again!” And in front of his girlfriend, unbe-frikken-believable!

Lisa and Richard looked curiously between Harry and Ginny. 

“What are you doing here?” asked Harry, feeling embarrassed he had been caught out ogling again. What were the odds that she was buying a dress for this wedding?

“You two know each other?” asked Lisa, looking back and forth at them.

“Your boyfriend is a tit man and a perve,” advised Ginny, crossing her arms defensively across her chest and unknowingly plumping them up. Again.

“Will you shut it,” hissed Harry, as people began to look, “and please, stop doing that.”

“Boyfriend?” gasped Lisa. “I only met Harry about ten minutes ago.”

“I can vouch for that,” added Richard. 

“Oh, sorry, just the way you were rubbing him down – ”

“I did no such thing,” said an affronted Lisa, then looked down at the cloth in her hand. She shoved it back to Seamus. 

“I'm going to the bathroom. Here, can you take my drink, I'll be back soon.” Without giving Ginny another look, Harry handed his drink to Richard and left to find the men's bathroom. 

/*/*/*/*

The sombre group returned to their table, which was now occupied by an elderly woman, who appeared to be snoozing. 

“What was that all about?” Lisa asked Ginny. “You and Harry have obviously got some history.” She worried things could get awkward if they were exes.

“I met him a week ago when I was trying on dresses for tonight. I was actually wearing this dress and I came out to show my friend and he was there instead, Harry, that is,” she explained. “Quite the stare bear, he was.” 

“Well, I can hardly blame him, it's quite a dress,” admired Richard, not being silly enough to let his eyes wander down when Ginny was aware. 

“Thanks, Richard,” she smiled, pleased. “I was just so surprised to see him, I couldn't help myself. I'll apologise when he gets back. Oh, what's this?” she asked, gesturing to the gift. 

“It's Harry's, I suppose he forgot to drop it off at the gift table when he came in,” realised Lisa. 

She looked at it. Could she? Should she? “I'll do it,” announced Ginny, reaching for it, “it's the least I can do to make up for spraying all over him.” 

Lisa smiled almost proudly at her. “That's the spirit. I'm sure if you just say sorry, everything will be fine, and we'll all have a good time, even if we are at the worst table.” 

Ginny picked up the gift and walked to the front, searching for the gift table and completely forgetting she was not wearing any shoes. One of the groomsmen was standing nearby, and she approached him. 

“Hello, er, Piers? Would you, by any chance, have a pen? My partner sealed the envelope but forgot to write on the actual card,” she laughed, rolling her eyes. “It's a good thing I love the dufus!” 

Piers chuckled, eyeing her tits. Being so much taller gave him a great advantage, and a great view. “Sure, no problem. Who's the dufus?” He handed the pen over.

Ginny had just spotted Harry re-entering the function room. “Oh, there he is, Harry!” She waved to Harry, who looked over and appeared startled at her friendly waving, before noticing the man standing next to her. As a child, Piers had joined Dudley in bullying and chasing Harry when he visited his relatives. Harry scowled and continued on to their table.

“You're with Potter?” Piers sounded surprised. 

“Yes. You know him?” asked Ginny, carefully opening the envelope – thank god it hadn't been stuck down – and pulled out the card. 

“Acquaintances through Dudley,” Piers told her. 

“Dudley? Oh, the groom, right,” she laughed, remembering seeing Harry and his parents sitting on the groom's side of the church. 

“Oy, Piers, Dudley wants a word,” called one of the other groomsmen. 

“Hey Gordo, tell him I'll be right there,” he replied, waving to him. 

Ginny quickly read the card. 'To Dudley and Melissa, best wishes on your wedding day, with love from Aunt Lily, Uncle James and Harry.' She quickly added ' and Ginny xx ', before handing the pen back to the waiting Piers.

“Thanks so much,” she said, sealing the envelope properly and propping it against the gift. “Best get back to Harry then.” 

“Hey beautiful, save me a dance,” he told her, and she shrugged and walked away. “Nice tits,” he murmured, making note to tell Dudley and Gordo about her. 

/*/*/*/*

He braced himself as Ginny slid into the chair next to him, as assigned but then he was pleasantly surprised when she apologised. 

“Hey, I'm really sorry about spraying you like that,” she said instantly. “I was just so surprised seeing you, and I was already mad at Colin who was supposed to be my plus one but just cancelled on me, and I just wanted to – “

“Woah, woah, it's okay. I'm sorry too, you know, for...” Without looking away from her face, he gestured to her chest area. 

Ginny chuckled. “Okay, so we're good?” She raised her glass.

He nodded. “We're good.” He raised his glass and tapped it gently against hers, sealing their new friendship. “So, who's Colin? Your boyfriend?” 

Ginny snorted. “Ha, you're more his type than me. Lucky bastard is home, probably getting laid as we speak.” 

Harry shifted in his chair. “Oh, so he's um...” What was the politically correct word to use these days – gay, homosexual...?

Ginny narrowed her eyes. “Gay? Yes, why, do you have a problem with that?” She had been defending Colin from homophobic people for years, since they met in their first year of secondary school. 

Harry sat upright. “No, no way. That doesn't bother me.” His voice was so earnest and for the first time, Ginny noticed his eyes. They were a fierce emerald green, almost imploring her to believe him. 

She chuckled. “You're funny when you're flustered. I like that.” 

The whole table breathed in relief. However, the next moment they all jumped when Mrs Figg yelled out - 

“BINGO!” 

All eyes shifted to her. “Hello, Mrs Figg? It's Harry, Harry Potter. Do you remember me?” he called out from the other side of the table. 

Mrs Figg looked around, confused at all the young faces of strangers, but focusing on the only one she knew. “Harry, little Harry, is that you?”

Ginny, Richard and Lisa sniggered. “Ooh, look at you, all grown up and so handsome,” she continued, “but what are you all doing at bingo?”

“Mrs Figg? My name is Lisa, and you're not at bingo, you're at the wedding reception for Dudley and Melissa Dursley.” She spoke gently to the older woman. 

“Dudley getting married, you say?” asked the old woman. She looked over at Harry and Ginny. “Well, you two look like a lovely couple. Harry was always such a dear boy.” 

“Oh, we're not together,” said Harry, hastily. Ginny shot him a look, which confused him. He thought she would want to set Mrs Figg straight. 

“No, he just hired me as an escort for the night,” she quipped. 

Lisa gasped, Richard coughed, but Mrs Figg just beamed, not understanding the implication. “How lovely. I'm hungry, did I miss dinner?” 

Lisa chuckled. “No, we're just waiting for the bridal party to arrive.” 

Mrs Figg nodded. “Well,” she said, looking at Richard and Harry, “which of you fine young gentleman is going to get me a sherry?” 

Ginny raised her glass and toasted Mrs Figg. “I think you're at the right table.” 

Mrs Figg winked at her.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Switching away from individual POV's

An hour ago, Ginny had planned on getting absolutely shit faced, but to her relief, she was having a great time with her dinner companions. Their conversations were varied and interesting as they all got to know each other. Ginny couldn't help but shoot a few glances at Harry, despite their dismal beginning, there was just something about him that captured her attention and drew her eyes to him. 

Unknown to her, Harry was feeling the same. He liked how she kept the conversations going and put everyone at ease. She seemed to have a great sense of humour and he liked that she included Mrs Figg as well. And those freckes across her nose and her chest were driving him crazy.

Dudley and his groomsmen were going around to the tables and, unknowingly to the guests, placing whoopee cushions on any empty seats. When the guest returned, they would hold the chair for the intended, and they would hastily sit, letting out an unexpected noise that made others look and either laugh in an embarassed way, or look appalled. 

Lisa had observed them and made the remark that they were behaving like children crying out for attention; that she would know, being a child psychologist. This sparked Richard's curiousity, for he was a doctor who was specialising in children's general health. 

Harry chimed in, telling them that he was a primary school teacher and that he loved working with the youngest students in school. And Ginny admitted to being a sports journalist and just having submitted a story about the impact of kids playing sports, of the health and social benefits in the wake of more and more children turning to technology for entertainment. 

This then lead to a lively discussion about their own individual education and sporting histories. Ginny confessed to being the youngest of seven, and the only girl. Brought up wanting to emulate her brothers who played sports of all kinds, rather than the traditional girly pastimes. She and her brothers had gone to the local primary and secondary school, where she was prominent among the many school sports teams. She had combined her love of sports and writing into a journalistic career. 

Harry and Richard were both only children. Richard had grown up a part of a well-to- do family, and had known early on he had not wanted to follow his father's career path as a manager of a drill company. He'd been close to his maternal grandfather and when the old man had become ill, Richard and his mother had spent a lot of time in hospital with him, thus creating his chosen career path. He'd then decided to specialise in children's health after doing his training rotation amongst the children's cancer ward, and witnessed the strength and resiliency of these children, and the impact their illness impacted on the whole family dynamic. 

Harry had been home schooled by a family friend, a former professor, before going to a local secondary school, then on to a London university to earn his teaching diploma. Being named godfather to his former teacher's son and watching him grow made Harry choose to focus on the youngest students. 

Lisa and her sister had gone to a boarding school in Scotland, far away from their family, and where she had met Melissa and Michael. She spoke of the bullying and abuse she witnessed, as well as the loneliness, and the effects they had on the students, effects that they carried into adulthood, with some having trouble dealing with every day life. This was what had decided her career path. 

It was all so interesting, and loud debates, suggestions and discussions, as well as raucous laughter, rang out around the table as their main course was served, earning them several disgruntled yet envious looks from nearby tables, who weren't having nearly as much fun. 

Mrs Figg had enjoyed the conversations, weighing in on the strict way she had been brought up as a child, and lamenting the fact that she and her husband had never been blessed with children. 

“But I do remember Petunia coming over for a cup of tea, and showing me photos from your wedding,” she gushed, nodding at Harry and Ginny. 

Ginny looked confused but Harry gently corrected her, this lady that had always been kind to him when he had sought sanctuary at hers from his bullying cousin on the rare occasion he had visited his relatives. 

“I think you mean my parents, Mrs Figg, James and Lily,” he said. 

Mrs Figg nodded. “Yes, that's right. And how's your dear little boy, what was his name? Henry, wasn't it?” She took a sip of her sherry. 

Feeling mischievousness, Ginny flung an arm over Harry's shoulder. “Oh, our Harry is so adorable, just like his father, right sweety?” 

Lisa giggled; having picked up on the chemistry between the two, and the looks they kept shooting the other. 

“Of course, he's not a little boy anymore,” continued Ginny, “ but he was breast fed till he was four; he's quite a tit man.” Her look at Harry was challenging.

Harry groaned, his hand covering his face but Mrs Figg laughed merrily. “Most men are, dear.” 

They were interrupted by Piers. “Excuse me, you lot, but I've been sent over by Dudley's aunt, asking you to keep it down.” 

They all turned to look at Marge Dursley, who shot them a hostile look from her table near the front. 

“Oh, tell old Toadface to put a sock in it. Can't we have a bit of fun?” asked Mrs Figg, raising her sherry glass at Marge, who nodded uncomfortably at the older woman. 

Ginny laughed. “You tell 'em, Mrs Figg!” 

“How many sherrys has she had?” Harry wondered aloud. He shot Seamus a look, but he only had eyes for Lisa. 

They tucked into their meals. The older lady didn't eat much of her meal, but kept sipping at her drink. Ginny had both hers and Colin's to eat, to her delight. 

“Thank god I've got them both, these portions are tiny,” she said, switching from a roast beef with seasonal vegetables to a chicken breast stuffed with cheddar and wrapped in pancetta, with potatoes, a sweetcorn fritter and beans . “I'll probably have to do a Maccas run on the way home.” 

Harry wondered how she could eat so much, her figure was toned and trim, like an athlete. There was much to admire, and that dress encased it all nicely.

“Do you still play sports?” he asked her, keen to know more.

Ginny shook her head, swallowing a mouthful of roast beef as she speared some chicken on her fork. “No, but I love to run. I'm thinking about going out for the London marathon,” she told him. 

“I did it last year, it was gruelling but so worth it,” replied Harry. “I put in a lot of time at the gym beforehand too.” 

Ginny ran her eyes up and down his physique. “Hey, how come when I do it it's creepy but it's all right for you?” he complained goodnaturedly, aware he was quite enjoying her survey. 

“You were staring rudely at one particular area. I'm sure you'd be the same if I did this,” exclaimed Ginny, bending over so her head was practically in his lap. 

“My word! What the devil is going on here?” cried Marge Dursley, having just arrived near their table and horrified at what she was seeing. Her eyes narrowed on Harry. “I should have known you were involved, Potter,” she said snidely. 

Ginny sat up. “Found it!” she exclaimed, holding her thumb and forefinger together, with absolutely nothing in it. “So sorry, Harry.” She made a big deal about putting nothing in her purse, winking at him. 

“It's, er, fine,” said Harry. He looked up at Marge, his eyes stony cold. “Was there something you wanted? We were trying to enjoy our meal.” His tone matched his eyes. 

“Just like your parents,” spat Marge, and Ginny and Lisa's eyes widened at the hostility in her voice. “You're nothing but freeloaders, leeching off Petunia's goodwill to try and benefit from Vernon and Dudley's generosity.”

Harry snorted; never had his uncle or cousin showed any kindness to him at all. No, he was here for his mother, and that was it. 

Marge leaned closer to him. “If I had my way, you wouldn't have been invited at all,” she said harshly. 

“Don't worry, you won't need to invite me or any of my family to Dudley's next wedding,” said Harry, trying to keep a grip on his temper. 

Marge took a moment to understand what Harry was saying, but Ginny had snorted, then burst into laughter. Richard and Lisa chuckled uncomfortably while looking at Marge, uncertain as how she would react. 

“Why, you...Dudley and Melissa will be very happy together. How I loathe you and your family,” hissed Marge, turning to leave. 

“The feeling is entirely mutual,” called Harry, as she stormed away. 

“Bye bye now,” called Ginny, waving at her large retreating figure. She looked admirably at Harry. “You're a sarcastic little shit, aren't you, Harry.”

He grinned at her; it was something Sirius often said to him.

“I like that,” she told him.

With that she returned to eating her meal, and Harry felt ten feet tall, having stood up for his family, and earning Ginny's admiration. 

/*/*/*

The speeches were predictably boring; Piers doing his best to embarrass Dudley but instead embarassing Melissa by mentioning his past romantic life, which seemed to consist of numerous one night stands and visits to a local brothel. 

Becoming aware that he seemed to have made a gaffe, Piers attempted to salvage his best man speech, praising the bridesmaids and getting all their names wrong. Vernon was getting redder and redder, whilst Petunia looked horrified and was trying to signal Dudley to stop Piers from talking. 

Mortified, Melissa left the room in tears, her mother following after her, while her father shouted at Dudley, Piers and then Vernon. Dudley raced out after Melissa, leaving the guests looking uncomfortably amongst themselves, except for one table which was having a jolly good time. 

“Well,” said Ginny, “that was exciting. Now, who needs another drink. Lisa, go tell Seamus we're ready for the next round.”

Lisa eagerly went to speak with Seamus; Harry leaned over to whisper to Ginny, “Smooth, Ginny.”

She shrugged. “I think they make a cute couple.” 

The reappearance of an appeased bride and groom brought the reception back on track as the couple cut the cake and then prepared for the wedding dance. The lights dimmed as the two made their way to the centre of the dance floor. 

The Bangles 'Eternal Flame' began playing; Dudley and Melissa swayed together, as smoke swirled around them from the dry ice machine, changing colours. The couple swayed together, Dudley whispering in her ear while everyone watching tried to ignore her red-rimmed eyes. 

The bridesmaids and groomsmen joined them for the next song, and so did the parents of the bride and groom. The deejay then invited everyone up to dance. 

“Ginny, would you like to dance?” asked Richard, to Harry's consternation. He had planned to ask her himself.

Ginny nodded eagerly, and the two left. Harry looked over to Lisa, but she grabbed her purse and went to the bar. Harry looked at Mrs Figg, who wiggled her eyebrows expectantly. 

Harry stood, only to bump into his aunt, who had ventured to the back table for the first time that night. “Aunt Petunia,” he said politely. 

She ignored him, turning her attention to the only other person left at the table. “Arabella, dear, we've got a taxi coming for you, I'm sure you don't want to be out too late,” suggested Petunia. 

“Oh, and I was about to have a dance with James,” pouted the older woman. “It's still quite early.” 

“She thinks I'm my father,” said Harry, when his aunt shot him a confused look, “and Ginny is my mother; your sister.”

“Come dear, Vernon will wait outside with you,” offered Petunia, after shooting him a dark look at the mention of his parents, and turning back to her neighbour. 

“What's going on?” asked Lisa, returning to the table. She caught Richard's eye and gestured for him and Ginny to return. 

“My aunt has ordered a taxi for Mrs Figg, and she's going to wait outside with my uncle,” explained Harry. He looked at the older woman. “You don't have to go just yet if you're not ready, Mrs Figg. I can drive you home when you're ready.” 

Mrs Figg sighed. “I just hate going home to a dark house alone.”

“Hey, what's going on?” Ginny and Richard had returned, and Harry quickly brought them up to speed. He'd just finished when Ginny's phone rang. 

“Hey, Beautiful, I just dropped Justin off and I'm about five minutes away from you. Want me to come rescue you,” offered Colin. 

Ginny didn't even consider it, she was actually having fun. “No, but I do need you to come and rescue someone else.” She quickly brought Colin up to speed. He was a good sport and agreed to do it, saying he'd see her soon.

“Mrs Figg, if it's okay with you, my friend Colin is going to come pick you up and take you home,” offered Ginny. “He'll see you inside and make sure everything is okay.” 

“I don't want to be a bother,” said Mrs Figg. 

“Nonsense, he's happy to help. Come meet him when he gets here, you'll love him, I promise,” offered Ginny, “he'll be here in about five minutes.” 

“We've already called for a taxi,” said Petunia, coldly. 

“Then cancel it,” ordered Harry. He held out his arm for Mrs Figg to take. “We still have time for a dance, if you'd like.” 

Mrs Figg beamed and slid her arms through Harry's. “Are you sure you don't mind me borrowing James, Lily?” she asked Ginny. 

“Not at all, go ahead,” urged Ginny, “but don't wear him out too much.” 

Mrs Figg beamed and let Harry lead her to the dance floor. Richard and Ginny followed them and danced next to them. Ginny smiled admirably at Harry. 

The slow music stopped and the beat got livelier. Harry bowed to Mrs Figg, thinking she'd want to stop, but the old lady stepped back from him and began to shake her hips. Ginny and Richard hooted and joined her, and Lisa joined them too. 

Harry moved awkwardly from side to side, not being one for dancing. He looked around self consciously, wondering if anyone was watching him make a fool of himself. He saw Vernon and Marge watching their little group and scowling. 

Ginny saw him frown and looked to see where he was looking, she too saw the large man and woman scowling at them. Feeling protective of Mrs Figg, she glanced at Harry, and with just a nod to the others, they all moved to surround the old lady, who was having a grand old dance. 

At the end of the song, Ginny suggested they wait outside for Colin, and collectively, they all escorted Mrs Figg to farewell Dudley and Melissa, then outside to wait for her ride. Several other guests were outside already, enjoying a cigarette or a respite from the warm room. 

Colin arrived in a flourish of a squeal of brakes of his orange VW, tooting his horn. He bounded out and came over to their small group. 

' 'ello, 'ello, I heard there was a Cinderella who needed to be home before midnight,” he teased, going straight to the older woman and bowing. “Madam, my pumpkin awaits.” 

“Mrs Figg, this is Colin. Harry, do you know where Mrs Figg lives?” asked Ginny, turning to him. 

“Er yeah, Privet Drive, it's not far from here,” he told the other man. 

Colin nodded. “I know it.” He turned back to the older lady. “What do you say, Duckie. You ready to blow this joint?” 

“Wait! We have to get a photo of all of us together,” called Ginny, getting her phone out of her bag and handing it to Colin. 

Harry, Ginny, Richard and Lisa moved to Mrs Figg side, and Colin took several photos of the group. 

“Wonderful!” he exclaimed. “You all look smashing!”

Mrs Figg turned to look at the younger people. “Thank you for putting up with an old girl like me,” she told them. “James, Lily, you both look so happy. God bless you.” 

The four crowded around her, hugging her. “Bye now,” they all called, as Harry took her arm to help her to the car. 

“Thanks for doing this,” Ginny said to Colin. “ She really didn't want to go home alone.” He nodded in reply but he was checking her out.

“Girl, that dress looks amazing on you,” he said. “I wasn't sure about the black but you're rocking it.” He smiled invitingly at Richard then did a double take when he spotted Harry. “Well, hello there, tall, dark and handsome?” he whispered to her. 

“He's not gay,” said Ginny immediately. 

Colin looked at her. “So, is he the one you've chosen, then. The hook up?” 

“What – no! I'm not even sure he's the hook up type,” she replied, watching Harry. 

“Ginny, you're not the hook up type,” stated Colin, emphatically, “ your mother has trained you too well.” 

Ginny made a face at him then they both watched as Harry lean over to help Mrs Figg into the car, his pants pulling taut over his arse. 

“Oh yeah,” sighed both Colin and Ginny. They shot each other a look, then burst out laughing. 

“Gotta go. Have fun, talk soon,” said Colin, kissing her cheek. He walked to his car, pinching Harry's arse as he walked past, making him jump and glare at him. Colin shrugged unapologetically, blew Ginny an air kiss, then got into the car.

With a toot, he drove off, taking Mrs Figg with him. “Bye Mrs Figg,” called Ginny, one last time. She turned to the others, a determined look on her face. “Right then, back to the party!” 

They returned inside, practically running into Petunia. “I thought you lot were leaving,” she said. 

“Rude,” replied Ginny, moving past her. Petunia flushed at being called out on her manners. 

“We still have a lot more dancing to do,” declared Lisa. 

“And drinking,” added Ginny, over her shoulder. 

“The tab on the bar only goes till ten,” Petunia told them snidely. 

“We'll keep that in mind,” nodded Richard, and he and Harry followed Lisa and Ginny back to their table, then to the bar. 

“Drinks, then dancing,” ordered Ginny, so they all went to the bar, where Seamus served them immediately, setting up four shots of vodka. 

“On the house,” he winked at Lisa.

Harry glanced at his watch, a coming of age gift from his parents; it showed 8.45pm. Truthfully he had planned to leave after the speeches, the official end of the reception. 

Ginny took his hand. “Uh uh uh, no looking at your watch,” she gently reprimanded.  
“Come on, let's take our shots, then it's time to dance.” 

On the count of three, they tossed their shots down, grimaced at the taste then headed out to dance.


	4. Chapter 4

The music picked up the pace, bringing most of the younger guests onto the dance floor. It wasn't the kind of music that required a partner, but Harry, Ginny, Richard and Lisa danced together in a group, laughing and talking loudly over the music. 

It wasn't long before a guy butted in and talked to Ginny. And then another and another, each flirting and dancing with her. Ginny soaked it up, letting them ink her arm with their phone numbers that she had no interest in returning. 

This should have been when Ginny's plans to lure a lover took priority, but she was just having a damn good time. She had dismissed Richard early on, there were simply no sparks between them but he was a really nice guy. 

Her ex, Michael, kept dancing near her, trying to catch her eye. He'd even leaned in to shout loudly how amazing she looked in her dress. She recognised the signs of lust in his eyes and he was saying everything right, he still looked good but Ginny was not interested in the slightest. She'd been hurt by his betrayal but not heartbroken, telling her that Michael was not the one she was meant be with. She'd granted him a dance, let him buy her a drink as they discussed Melissa and Dudley's path to marriage, but she was glad of an excuse to leave him when her phone rang. 

“I need to take this, sorry,” she told him. “It's too noisy in here, I'm going to take it outside.” 

“Want me to come with you?” he asked eagerly. 

She shook her head, her phone already at her ear. She mouthed her thanks and escaped outside. 

“Hey Colin, what's up?” she asked, having checked caller ID. 

“Ginny, I'm a daddy!” he announced via Facetime. “Look!” He held a kitten close to his phone; it mewed it's displeasure, and he brought it back to his chest, where it nestled. “I've already updated my status on Facebook.” 

“Where did you get a kitten at – ” She checked the time – “ 10.30 at night?” she asked. 

“I'm at Mrs Figg's house,” he said, juggling the phone and the kitten. “She talked me into adopting.”

“You're still there?” laughed Ginny. 

He nodded and turned the phone around; Mrs Figg waved to Ginny. Colin turned the phone back to him. 

“I should post some of my photos from tonight on there,” mused Ginny. 

“I'll be leaving here soon, want me to come pick you up? We can plan a shopping trip for all the things I need to buy for Figgy. That's what I'm calling her,” declared Colin. 

Ginny could hear Mrs Figg exclaim delightedly in the background. “I don't need a ride, thanks, I'll just call a taxi, but a shopping trip for Figgy sounds great,” she told him.

“Aw, we love you, Auntie Ginny,” crooned Colin, lowering his phone so she could see the sleeping kitten. He then brought it back so she could see his face. “So you're still hoping to hook up tonight?” he asked, grinning. “My money's still on tall, dark and handsome.” He then grimaced. “Ugh, don't look now but your ex is behind you?” Colin had never liked Michael and the scowl on his face told her nothing had changed in the time since their split. 

Ginny glanced over at Michael, who waved sheepishly at her. 

“God, I think he wants to talk more. I should go,” groaned Ginny. 

“Call me tomorrow, let me know what happens...but girl, you better not go home with that” – he lowered his voice, looking down at his new pet – “ d-o-g,” he spelled out in a staged whisper.

Ginny rolled her eyes. “I don't think your kitten knows what a dog is, Colin,” she drawled. 

Colin gasped, covering the kitten's ears. “Don't say the 'd' word, Gin!” His gasp had woken the kitten and he fussed to get her back to sleep.

Ginny shook her head in amusement. “ Colin, don't worry about me. I'm not going home with Michael tonight.” 

“Good, you deserve a lot better than him,” stated Colin. 

Ginny glanced over her shoulder. “I should go. Kiss Figgy for me, and say hi to Mrs Figg. Tell her we'll come visit some time.”

“I will, bye darling, talk soon.” 

Ginny closed her phone and spun around. Michael was still there, hovering uncertainly. She quirked an eyebrow at him. 

“Can we talk?” he asked. 

“Sure.” 

“So, I was a bit of a jerk to you when we were together,” he began, “and I really want to apologise. You didn't deserve that.” 

“No, I didn't,” she agreed. “Were you...was I...you know what, never mind,” she finally said. She wasn't even sure what she wanted to ask, or whether she wanted or even needed answers.

“I miss you,” he told her, stepping closer. “ I was wondering, was there any chance...?” Hope was in his tone and she knew she needed to nip this in the bud right now.

“See, that's the thing, I haven't missed you,” she told him. “I'm not saying that to be a bitch, you honestly hurt me by hooking up with Romilda in my bed. But once I got past the hurt, well, to be honest, all I felt was relief that it was over,” she admitted. 

Michael looked hurt. He rubbed the back of his neck. “Guess I deserve that.” 

Ginny smiled bitterly. “Michael, you deserve a lot more than that, but I'm having too good a time tonight. Cheating is a low down, dirty act!” She could feel her temper rising and took deep breaths to keep it under control.

“Come on, Gin, don't be like that. What do you say, one night together for old time's sake?” he cajoled.

“Michael, do you know what ex means?,” seethed Ginny. “It means thanks for the ex-perience, our time has ex-pired, now ex-it my life,” she said, stepping around him to go back inside. 

He grabbed her arm, stopping her. “Gin, come on, we were so good together.” 

“So good you needed to fuck somebody else,” she scoffed. 

He scowled. “You'll never find anyone like me, baby.” 

She patted his cheek sharply. “That's the point, Michael.” She walked away from him, stopping to open the door. She looked back at him. “And don't call me baby!”

She yanked the door open and strode inside, feeling on top of the world. The music was pulsing and she saw her table mates on the dance floor; Harry seemed to be looking around for someone. Their eyes met and locked as she moved to join them. 

“All right?” asked Lisa, and she nodded, seeing the concern in hers, Richard's and Harry's eyes. She felt grateful that she'd met these people tonight, and so glad that she'd come tonight. She had the closure from Michael she hadn't even known she'd needed. They danced awhile longer before Lisa left to get drinks. Richard was dancing close but his attention was taking up with one of the bridesmaids. 

Which left her and Harry. 

The song was coming to an end. “Let's sit the next one out, okay?” he asked.  
She nodded and, to her surprise, he took her hand and led her to the end of the bar, where it was a lot quieter. 

“I saw your ex follow you outside,” he told her while they waited for drinks. “Everything okay?” She had told the others the bare facts of hers and Michael's breakup

She nodded. “You ever have a break up and when you see them again, you wonder what the hell you ever saw in them in the first place?” 

Harry shook his head. “Sorry, no. I've really only had one big relationship in secondary school and our break up was mutual.” 

Their drinks arrived and Ginny sipped hers. 

“Can I ask you a question?”

Ginny nodded but held up a finger. “Hold that thought, I just need to go to the ladies. Be back soon.” 

Many of the guests were leaving as the night came to an end. Melissa and Dudley had left ages ago, and Vernon and Petunia were arguing with Melissa's parents about who was taking the presents home for the newlyweds. 

Ginny went to the loo and washed her hands. She suddenly felt weary; it had been a full on day after a very late night the night before. 

She looked up as the bathroom door opened and of course, it was Romilda. She smiled pityingly at Ginny. 

“Oh Ginny,” she sighed dramatically, “don't think I don't know what you were doing out there, trying to make Michael jealous by surrounding yourself with all the guys on the dance floor.” 

She made a pointed look at the phone numbers on Ginny's arm, then continued, “I saw you lure Michael outside. It really is quite pathetic of you to chase after him. He pursued me that night, you know.” She couldn't be more smug.

Right. Ginny had had enough.

“Oh Romilda,” she sighed, matching Romilda's dramatic sigh, “ sweetie, you've got it all wrong. The simple fact is you're easy and Michael is weak...but thanks for showing me I deserve a real man,” she smiled falsely, and with a flourish, she went to leave. 

“You bitch!” Romilda's face turned ugly as she blocked the door. “You're just jealous.” 

Ginny's fists clenched and she knew she was on the verge of losing control. She took a breath. “Romilda, get – out – of – my – way.” 

Her eyes were blazing with fury. Romilda was a lot of things but she wasn't stupid. She moved out of the way and let Ginny walk past her. 

To Ginny's surprise, Harry was waiting outside, leaning against the wall. He pushed off when she came out and she immediately felt calmer. She went over to him. 

“Harry, will you take me home please.” 

He nodded immediately and, perhaps sensing her energy was waning, put his arm around her. They said goodbye to Richard, Lisa and Seamus and walked out together. Ginny had asked if he wanted to say goodbye to his aunt and uncle, but he shook his head. He had nothing to say to them or Marge.

They passed Romilda as they were leaving; she had just come back out from the bathroom. Ginny looked stonily at her, and she flushed and hurriedly walked past. 

Harry snickered and she looked up to see what had amused him, and he gestured with a nod at Romilda. She looked to see the other girl's dress was tucked into her knickers, a trail of toilet paper trailing down her leg. 

Ginny looked up at Harry and they both burst out laughing. “Should we tell her?” asked Ginny, knowing the other girl would be mortified when she found out.

Harry shook his head, having heard quite enough of Romilda and Michael. “Nah, we were about to leave. I'm sure someone will tell her.” 

As they left, they saw Romilda walk back in, preening past a few of the guys near the bar watching the dancing. They laughed as she walked past, whispering and pointing, but nobody told Romilda about her indiscretion. Michael was nowhere to be seen.

“Come on,” urged Harry, “let's go.” He still had something to ask Ginny that had been weighing on his mind.

She was quiet on the ride home; contemplative and tired. In fact, she dozed off after awhile, unaware of Harry's many looks at her. 

The car pulled to a stop, waking her. She looked around sleepily. 

“Where are we?” she asked. 

“My place. It's closer than yours,” he said. He got out the car and walked around to her side, opening her door and helping her out before shutting and locking the car. 

“It's a nice neighbourhood,” she commented, leaning against him, “ I work close to here.” 

He took her hand and guided her to his flat, locking it behind her. “Loo?” she asked, and he pointed. 

He poured a couple glasses of water and waited for her to emerge. 

“What is the matter with you?” he asked angrily. 

“Huh?” 

“I could be a murderer, or a rapist for all you know, and you just come willingly home with me,” he accused. 

She yawned. “You're not a murderer or a rapist.” 

“I know that, but you don't,” he said. 

Ginny spied the glasses of water. “May I?” At his nod she drank the whole glass down. 

“Another?” he asked, and she nodded. 

He went into the small kitchenette and filled her glass again, but when he went to give it to her, she wasn't anywhere to be seen. 

“Ginny?” 

“In here.” 

He went to his bedroom which was next to the lounge. He froze at the sight of her wriggling out of her dress, then standing in her black strapless bra, knickers and heels. 

She kicked the latter off and pulled his bed covers back before climbing into his bed. She held out her hand for the glass of water and he handed it to her. She skolled it, handed the glass back to him then snuggled down in the bed, sighing happily.

“Wha-what are you doing?” he stammered. 

“Sleeping. So tired,” she said, yawning again. 

“Okay, well, I'll just sleep out here,” he offered. 

“Don't be silly, get in here,” she said, patting the other side of the bed. 

He hesitated, watching as she settled into bed, closing her eyes contentedly. 

“I don't bite, you know,” she teased without opening her eyes, “or snore or hog the covers.” 

“Ginny?” 

“Hmmm?” 

“Can I ask you a question?”

She opened one eye. “Is it the same one you wanted to ask me at the reception?” she asked him sleepily. 

He nodded. 

“Go ahead.” 

“The first night I met you, at the dressing room you were trying on that dress...you said you wanted to...wanted to get laid. Is that what this is? Is that why you're here?” 

She rolled on to her side, facing him. “I thought it was what I wanted, why I went,” she admitted, then yawned, blinking heavily. 

Harry waited. 

“But then I met you,” she said, and promptly fell asleep. 

Harry wanted so desperately to wake her, to ask her to explain what she meant, but she was clearly exhausted and looked so comfortable in his bed. 

With a few misgivings, Harry undressed down to his boxers and climbed into bed next to her, laying still and looking up at the ceiling. It was only seconds later she rolled over close to him, seeking body warmth. 

She nestled against his side, he lifted his arm and her head tucked under it. He fell asleep with her sweet scent invading his senses.

/*/*/*/*

Harry woke with his arms full of Ginny, still close at his side. He eased away slightly to look at her; she looked perfectly at ease as she slept. He took in the light dusting of the freckles across her nose and the long lashes that fluttered before she opened her eyes as if she knew he was watching her, taking several seconds to realise where she was before giving him a sleepy sexy smile. 

“Hey,” she said softly, her voice husky. 

“Hey,” he replied, “all right?” 

She snuggled closer. “I'm good.” 

His fingers combed through her hair; she hummed happily as her fingers drew circles on his chest. She broke the silence first. 

“Harry, I – “ but then she was interrupted.

“Hello? Harry, are you there?” 

Ginny looked up at Harry, whose eyes had widened. “Shit, that's my mum and dad!” 

He sat up, dislodging Ginny, who merely put her hands behind her head, enjoying seeing Harry so ruffled. 

He got out of bed and quickly grabbed a pair of sweat pants, hopping up and down as he pulled them on. Ginny rolled on her side, propping her head on her hand as she watched him.

The bedroom door was open, for Harry hadn't been expecting anyone to visit. James Potter knocked twice and poked his head in. 

“Wake up, sleepy he – oh, er, sorry...sorry,” He flushed, immediately backing out of the room at the sight of his topless son rushing to get dressed, and the red head unashamedly watching his son, who grinned at him; both enjoying Harry's discomfort. 

“Okay if I grab a quick shower?” she asked Harry, finally getting out of bed and stretching out the kinks in her back. 

“Take as long as you need,” he told her, trying to ignore her half naked body. “I'll leave a fresh towel for you, while I try to get rid of my parents.” 

“Don't do it on my account,” she replied, “as soon as I'm out of the shower, I'll call a taxi to come get me.” 

She walked out, pausing only to see Harry's parents standing and whispering, probably about her. They stopped when they saw her, and she smiled brightly and waved to them before continuing on to the bathroom; Harry trailing nervously behind her. He shot his parents a sheepish smile while he followed Ginny.

“Here.” Harry handed her a towel. “I'm really sorry about this. They often show up unannounced.” 

“And not used to finding their little boy in bed with a gorgeous woman,” guessed Ginny. He didn't realise it, but she considered this a bonus. He wasn't a sleaze on the pick up, that much she had guessed, but he was the genuine nice guy he'd seemed. 

“Yeah.” He ran his hands through his hair in frustration, giving her a crooked smile which endeared him to her even more. “I better get out there before mum starts cooking.” 

Ginny shooed him out and shut the door behind him. 

Harry made his way to the kitchenette. Sure enough, his mum was standing at the stove, stirring the scrambled eggs and checking on the bacon. His dad was getting plates out the cupboard. 

“Hey,” said Harry. 

His parents heads whipped around to look at him; Lily looked sympathetic while James smirked. 

“Good morning to you,” he drawled, winking at his son. 

“Da-ad.” The rebuke was mild but Harry grinned nevertheless. 

“We're sorry to interrupt...anything, Harry,” said his mother. “We just came to see how the wedding reception went.” 

“It was actually a lot of fun,” admitted Harry. 

“Well, obviously,” winked James, gesturing to the direction of the bathroom, where they could hear Ginny singing loudly and badly. “You going to tell us about her?” 

“Not much to tell,” shrugged Harry. “We were seated together at the same table, her plus one didn't make it, and we all had a lot of fun. Look, she really just crashed here for the night.” 

He began to fill his parents in on Marge's unpleasantness as he sat at the counter that separated the kitchen from the lounge and what he generally used as a table. His mother placed a full plate in front of him. 

“Thanks Mum,” he said, tucking into it. 

“Enough for four?” 

All three Potter heads turned as Ginny joined them, plaiting her hair. “Smells delicious,” she told Harry's mum, a little abashed. 

Lily smiled graciously and pulled another loaded plate out of the oven. Ginny sat next to Harry, putting her phone on the counter. 

“Hey, that's my tee shirt,” exclaimed James, looking at Ginny, then Harry. 

Ginny looked down at the tee-shirt from some seventies band Harry had handed her. 

“I nicked it when I came to help you fix mum's gazebo,” revealed Harry.

“It's my favourite,” pouted James. He looked at Lily. “Don't I always say that's my favourite tee shirt?”

“I planned to bring it back sometime,” appeased Harry as his mother rolled her eyes at their banter.

“Technically,” interrupted Ginny, “possession is nine tenths of the law, and seeing as I'm wearing it, it looks like the tee shirt is mine.” 

“She's got you there, Dad,” agreed Harry. James held his hands up in surrender and they all tucked into their breakfasts while they cheerfully continued discussing the reception. 

“Great breakfast, Mrs Potter,” said Ginny, as she pushed her plate away, her belly lovely and full.

“Thank you, dear.” 

Ginny turned to Harry. “I'm just going to go grab my stuff and ring for that taxi,” she told him, sliding off her stool and patting him on the shoulder before leaving the Potter family alone. 

Lily and James exchanged amused looks as Harry watched Ginny go. When he looked back at them and found them watching him, he paused. 

“What?” 

“Nothing dear,” assured Lily, gathering the dirty plates. 

“So you just met Ginny last night?” clarified James.

“Actually I kinda met her last week, you know when I went to get the present and look at suits. She was trying on dresses and we met then,” finished Harry, deciding not to tell his parents the rest. 

“Does she know Dudley or Melissa?” asked Lily curiously. 

“Ginny used to date Melissa's brother, Michael,” Harry told them. 

“Ooh, awkward,” grimaced James. He had really liked Ginny and his son seemed smitten. 

“Well, it didn't end well for her but I think she got some closure last night,” said Harry. 

Ginny returned then, her dress over her arm and wearing her heels from the night before, which looked strange with to the sweatpants and teeshirt of Harry's. 

“The taxi will be here soon, so I'm gonna wait outside,” she said, looking at Harry. She shuffled, suddenly nervous as she shot his parents a look. 

“Oh, okay. Want me to wait out there with you?” he offered. He really wished he could get some time alone with Ginny, but his parents seemed set in concrete and weren't going anywhere. 

“No, don't be silly, stay here with your parents.” She hesitated. “Last night was really great, and a lot of that had to do with you.” 

He shook his head. “Nah, it was all you.” 

She smiled. “Thanks for letting me stay here.” 

“No problem.” Now it was his turn to feel nervous. He wanted to ask to see her again, he did not want this to be a final goodbye. 

She looked past him to his parents. “It was nice meeting you and thanks again for breakfast.” She then looked back at him, opened her mouth about to say something but then stopped. “See you,” she said, and she opened the door and walked away. 

He felt a pang, as if he had just let an important moment pass him by. He sat back on his stool, debating about what to do next. 

“Well?”

Harry looked up at his dad. “You're not letting her go that easily, are you? Tell me you got her number, at least,” beseeched James.

Harry remembered all those phone numbers on her arm, realising they must have washed off in the shower, for he hadn't noticed them this morning. 

“I think her taxi is just pulling up,” noted Lily, looking out the kitchen window that overlooked the street. 

“Will you excuse me?” asked Harry, quickly grabbing a pen and rushing out. 

“Go, go,” urged James, beating him to the door and opening it for him. “Remember son, you're a Potter,” he called, as Harry ran towards Ginny, barefoot and topless. 

“Ginny. GINNY!” he called, barely stopping for a passing car before crossing the street. 

Ginny had been about to get into the taxi but stopped when she heard Harry call her name. 

He ran over to her. “Hey.” 

She cocked her head. “Did I forget something?” 

“I er...I wanted to give you my number...if you want, that is...to see me again, I mean. Because I'd like to see you again...if you want...god!” he groaned, feeling like a bumbling fool. 

Ginny grinned. “I do,” she said, “ want to see you again.” 

Harry exhaled loudly. “Brilliant.” He grabbed her arm and began to write his number on it, till she stopped him. 

“Harry, here.” She opened her phone and added his name to her contact list, before handing it to him to add his number. “That's for the numbers I want to keep,” she told him. “I added mine to yours too...just in case.” 

He handed it back and they just stared at each other. 

“Yer on the clock 'ere, ya know!” The voice of the cabbie made them both blink. 

“So, I should go,” she said, looking at him. 

He nodded and then, before he could even think about whether he should or shouldn't, he put his hands on her shoulders and leaned in...then hesitated. 

Ginny licked her lips. “Make it a good one, Harry,” she teased, “ I've been wanting to kiss you since last night, and your parents are probably watching.” 

He wasn't sure if it was her licking her full lips or the way her eyes blazed in challenge, but he couldn't help himself, he simply had to kiss her. 

He pulled away slightly, hoping to change the angle, but perhaps she feared he was stopping, for she loped an arm around his neck, pulling his face back to hers and gave him a second to take a breath before she kissed him back. Over and over and over. 

He was in Heaven!

They both jumped when the cabbie hit the horn. “Come on, love,” he cajoled, “ I got places to be.” 

“Hey, you said I was on the clock,” growled Ginny, fiercely, “ so we'll go when I say.” She turned back to Harry and her expression softened. “I guess I should go.” 

“I'll call you later,” he said dreamily. 

She nodded. “We do need to discuss custody of this tee shirt. Perhaps at our next sleepover?” Her voice hinted at so much. 

“Can't wait,” he grinned. 

She got in the taxi and wound down the window. “You're a good kisser, Harry, I like that. Can't wait to see what else you're good at!” 

With that, she tapped the cabbie on the shoulder and the taxi drove off. Harry watched it as it drove off, her arm waving out the window, till it turned the corner. 

“Yes!” he fist-pumped triumphantly. 

He didn't check for cars as he crossed back across the road, instead he was reliving those kisses over and over. Luckily there were none.

“Well?” asked Lily and James together when he came inside. 

Harry scoffed. “Like you weren't watching. Honestly, you're both as bad as Uncle Sirius.” 

“Hey, I resent that,” replied Lily, indignantly. 

“To be fair, I was mostly talking to Dad,” grinned Harry. 

James shrugged but smirked. “Sirius would love to have seen what we just saw.” 

“Not a word,” warned Harry. 

“Oh, come on,” whined James. 

“I mean it,” warned Harry. 

“I'm hurt, Harry, I mean, I AM your godfather.” 

James grinned and held up his phone, where his godfather's smirk filled the screen. 

“You face timed him?” Harry asked his dad. 

“As soon as you left the flat,” admitted James. 

“You saw...?” Harry gulped, looking between his dad, his mum and godfather. 

“Everything, and your parents filled me in on the rest,” confirmed Sirius. “By the way, James, that was my tee shirt! You nicked it off me that night we went out to celebrate Remus hooking up with Tonks.”

“Well it looks better on Ginny than either of you,” declared Harry. 

“Ooh, someone's in lurve,” teased Sirius. 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Hanging up now,” he said, reaching for his dad's phone. 

“I wanna meet her,” called Sirius, before the screen went blank. James wrestled his phone back from his son.

“So,” said Lily, smirking, “you enjoyed yourself at your cousin's wedding then?” 

James laughed as Harry blushed.


	5. Chapter 5

Melissa left Dudley three weeks after returning from their honeymoon. Mrs Figg told Colin, who told Ginny, who told Harry, who told his parents. Too much interference from Dudley's , who figured if they were giving their son and his wife money for a deposit on a home, they had the right to dictate exactly where that future home should be. A street over from Privet Drive was too close to their in-laws for Melissa, who issued Dudley an ultimatum. Predictably he ran home to mummy and daddy.

Harry should have felt bad for his cousin, probably would have, if he just weren't so damn happy in his own life and he wasn't about to let any negativity rain on his parade. He and Ginny had connected seamlessly, like mising pieces of a jigsaw puzzle finally coming together. 

And he had never been happier.

Those first few days after the wedding had mostly been catching up via phone calls and Facetime, as she was very busy at work, _'putting the magazine to bed'_, as she called it. They shared stories of their childhoods, of their likes and dislikes, of their friends and dating history. And when Ginny was done with work, they finally had their first date. 

It was just dinner and a movie, then Harry suggested a coffee back at his place, to which she readily agreed. 

He had stood aside to let her enter first, then shut the door behind him. He moved into the kitchen and was about to open the cupboard door for mugs when she jumped onto his back from behind. Surprised at the unexpected weight, he leaned forward, smacking his head on the open cupboard door. 

“Ow, fuck!” he said, rubbing his head. “What the hell?”

She slid off and spun him around. “Shit, are you okay?” She battered his hand away to check out the lump already forming on his forehead. “I think it's going to bruise. No scar, though.” She nabbed a glass out of the open cupboard and half filled it with water, handing it to him. 

“What did you do that for?” he asked, rubbing his head before taking a gulp of water.

She shrugged, grinning. “Foreplay?”

He spat the water over her. “P-pardon?”

Ginny grimaced as water ran down her face. “I probably deserved that.” She wiped her eyes then looked at his stunned expression. “Wait, you didn't really think I wanted coffee, did you?”

He declined to answer that. “Your idea of foreplay and mine are very different,” he replied. 

“Oh yeah? Well, I showed you mine, why don't you show me yours?” she challenged. 

She let out a squeal as he bent over and picked her, slinging her over his shoulder. “Very romantic, Harry,” she laughed. 

He smacked her arse as he headed for his bedroom.

/*/*/*/*  
Being on summer holidays meant he had more free time than Ginny, so he'd meet her for lunch or join her and her colleagues for dinner and drinks, they seemed a fun and interesting group of people. 

He and Ginny had lunch with Neville and his new girlfriend Hannah. Harry found Hannah brought out the best in Neville and he was very happy for his friend, and he was also pleased that Ginny liked the other couple too.

It had only taken two dates for Ginny to comment how much her mother will love him when he realises this relationship has the potential to be life changing. His parents always asked after her, and unknown to him, she and Sirius had been talking and texting each other, a fact he found out on his birthday. 

Initially he planned to meet her for a birthday lunch but she texted him, asking if they could change their plans to dinner as she was busy with work, as it was in the middle of the week. She was waiting for him when he arrived with a birthday hug and kiss before leading him inside where, to his great surprise, his family and Neville and Hannah were waiting for him. 

Amid the hugs and congratulations, he caught sight of Ginny and Sirius high fiving that they'd managed to pull the deception off. Turned out Ginny, Sirius and James were already thick as thieves, cemented even further later that night when Ginny and Sirius belted out 'Dont Go Breaking My Heart' and won first prize in a karaoke contest. They dedicated their win to Harry. 

Likewise, he was quickly swept up in the huge Weasley family, and he loved it. He'd met Ginny's parents first, at a dinner for the four of them, which was constantly interrupted by phone calls and Facetime calls by Ginny's siblings and their partners for one reason or another. 

He met them all the following weekend when he and Ginny had driven to Devon to spend the weekend at Ginny's childhood home to celebrate her birthday. He was still trying to get his head around which brother was which, for their names just rolled together off Ginny's tongue – _BillCharliePercyFredGeorgeandRon_,let alone their partners and kids. 

He was soon roped into a football match with Ginny, her brothers and Angie and Alicia, apparantly a tradition in the Weasley home for her birthday. He thought it would be quite a light hearted affair but it soon became quite competitive. He stepped up his game and kicked the goal to win his and Ginny's team the win. 

He fist-pumped his triumph and heard the applause as the rest of the family had come to watch the match. Grinning, he saw Ginny running towards him.

“My hero,” she announced, flinging her arms around him. And without thinking, without planning it, without worrying that her whole family was watching, he kissed her passionately.

After several long momnents of stunned silence, he heard what sounded like applause. He and Ginny broke apart and looked around in a daze, to see Lily, James and Sirius had arrived, the latter two applauding. 

Her family joined in, for they had heard so much in the last few weeks of her new boyfriend and how happy Ginny was and really, that's all they wanted for their daughter and sister. 

Laughing, Harry picked her up and twirled her around. “You invited my parents?”

“Of course,” she said, as he put her down and they began to walk hand in hand towards the new arrivals. “What's a party without your dad and Sirius?”

They'd just greeted the Potters and Sirius when Colin arrived, tooting all the way as he drove up the long driveway. Harry took his parents and Sirius to meet Molly and Arthur Weasley, then returned to Ginny. 

He was surprised to see Colin wasn't alone; he'd brought Mrs Figg with him. 

“I hope you don't mind, dear,” she said to Ginny, as Harry helped her out the car. 

“The more the merrier around here,” smiled Ginny, hugging her. She looked to see what was keeping Colin, who was burrowing around the back seat. 

“Hello.”

Harry looked to see a familiar blonde woman standing beside him; the woman that had been with Ginny on that fateful night he'd first met Ginny. “Hello, er, Luna, isn't it?”

She nodded. “I had a feeling I'd see you again. Ginny mentioned it was your birthday recently. Here.”

She handed him a plastic tray. He turned it over, confused, then looked back at her. 

She smiled serenely. “Happy Birthday.”

“Er, thanks...I think.” He looked at Ginny, who shrugged.

“I'll go get _your _present, Ginny,” said Luna, turning to go to the house. 

Harry walked to Ginny. “Any ideas?” he asked her, showing her the plastic tray. 

“It's Luna,” replied Ginny, “all will make sense someday, somehow.”

“Ginny, darling!” Colin held his arms wide open for a hug. “Happy Birthday, sorry we're late.”

Ginny stepped into his hug. “You're here now, that's all that matters.”

“Your birthday present did not like travelling!” he declared, gesturing to Mrs Figg. 

Ginny turned to see Mrs Figg holding a little ginger kitten. She gulped, looking at the older woman, then Colin. “For me?” She'd always wanted a cat but her mother kept chickens and worried a cat might attack and kill them. 

“She's Figgy's little sister,” Colin told her excitedly, taking the kitten from Mrs Figg to hand to Ginny. “Here's your new mummy.”

“Oh.” Ginny cradled her in her arms and Harry stroked the fur between her ears. The kitten mewed happily, butting her head against Harry's fingers. 

“And that's your daddy,” announced Colin to the kitten, winking at Harry. He heartily approved of him for Ginny and could see that they had both fallen hard for each other. 

Harry flushed at the implication of him and Ginny being parents to the kitten but she was _so_cute. “You chose well,” he told Colin, “with her colouring, she is a mini Ginny.”

“That's her name,' cried Ginny, cuddling the kitten close to the crook of her neck. “Minnie.”

Colin applauded. “Yes, it's perfect. Minnie and Figgy can have play dates together. Well done, Harry, not just a pretty face, are you?”

He walked around, pinching Harry's arse as he passed him. Harry jumped, glaring at him. 

“Colin, I've told you, Harry's arse is off limits to you, it's all _mine_,” scolded Ginny. He poked his tongue out at her. 

“Just what every father likes to hear.”

Harry looked up to see his dad and Sirius had come to see what was keeping them. He blushed hard as Sirius burst out laughing, until Colin came over to his godfather. 

“Well hello there,” he said, batting his eyes at him. 

Sirius stopped laughing. “Are you flirting with me, kid.”

Harry and James exchanged smirks. 

“I'm Colin and I have daddy issues,” he said, his hand trailing over Sirius' arm. 

“Not with me, you don't,” said Sirius, aghast, and hurried back to the house, escorting Mrs Figg. 

“Nice arse,” admired Colin, “not many older men can get away with wearing leather pants.”

“Oh Colin, you and I are going to great mates,” chuckled James, “come on, you have to meet my wife.”

Colin tucked his arm through James'. “Lead the way, good sir. Gin, look, this is what Harry will look like in thirty years time.”

“Twenty,” corrected James. 

“Sure, twenty.” Colin turned around to wink at Ginny before they followed Sirius to the house. 

Ginny and Harry followed, their attention on the kitten. Luna came down to meet them, a bag in her hand. 

“Happy Birthday Ginny,” she announced, holding up the bag. 

Harry took the bag. “Kitty litter.”

Luna nodded at him. “To go into the tray I gave you.”

Ginny nodded, nudging Harry. “See, it all makes sense now.”

They walked together to the house; the kitten becoming scared as the general noise became louder the closer they got. It burrowed closer to Ginny, even disappearing into her top. 

Everyone cheered as Ginny and Harry entered the house; everyone was finally there.   
Minnie didn't appreciate the louder noise and dug her tiny claws into Ginny, who squirmed. 

“What are you doing?” laughed one of the twins. Harry thought it was George.

Ginny winked mischievously at Harry. “We have a baby in here,” she announced, gently patting the kitten, hidden under her top. 

Molly and Lily's head snapped towards them so fast, watching as Ginny wriggled to get the little kitten out from underneath. 

“Her name is Minnie,” announced Ginny, and her nieces ran over to see the kitty. 

Harry grinned as both Molly and his mother let out mutual sighs of relief. 

/*/*/*/*

Christmas Eve

Harry stared down at the ring in his hand for the hundredth time that day. Ginny was due to arrive soon, to join him and his family for the Christmas Eve service at their local church, St Jerome's. 

There was no doubt that he was ready to ask Ginny to marry him. She and Minnie had moved in with him mid September and he loved coming home to her, discussing his students with her as he planned lessons, cooked for her as she wrote out her articles and together they entertained their friends and family. 

It had been on a boy's night out with his dad, Sirius and their friend Remus, for Sirius' birthday, that Harry had gotten a bit pissed and gone off in a drunken rant about Ginny's crimson hair, her chocolate coloured eyes and the cute freckles that adorned her body, much to the older men's amusement. 

“ 'm gonna marry her one day,” he slurred. 

Sirius clapped him on the back. “Don't let her get away, Harry.”

Harry nodded. “ 'm gonna go right now.” He stood, swayed and immediately sat back down again. “ Did I do it?”

“Not even close, Harry,” chuckled Remus. 

“You've got to plan these things, son,” advised James. “Ask her parents, set the mood. Chicks dig those things. For what it's worth, your mum and I love her and couldn't ask for a better girl for our son.”

“Ditto,” agreed Sirius, and Remus nodded, for he, his wife Dora and their son Teddy had grown to love Ginny too. She'd won Teddy's heart when she'd interviewed his favourite football player and gotten an autographed jersey and tickets to their next match for the boy. 

Harry had taken their advice seriously and began to suss out the perfect proposal for Ginny. He'd asked her parents for their blessing to propose and Molly had gushed about celebrating their engagement at Christmas time, Ginny's favourite holiday. 

So here he was, waiting for her to arrive. He was feeling nervous, but it was an excited nervous; he was beyond ready to take this next step with Ginny by his side. 

Something slammed into his hips, and to his horror, he dropped the ring in the snow.

“Hey Harry, wotcha doing?” It was Teddy, his godson, hugging his hips. 

“No! I dropped the ring,” he gasped. He began to move the snow around, desperate to find it. 

“I can help,” offered Teddy, kneeling and shovelling snow quickly. 

“No, Teddy, we need to be careful,” cried Harry, “it's a very special ring.”

“Is it a present for Ginny?” the boy asked, enthusiastically moving snow all around.

“A present...for me?”

Harry looked up to see Ginny nearby. His heart sank as she walked closer. He saw his perfect proposal go down the drain.

“What are you doing down there?” she asked, coming to stand next to him. 

He looked up; she had never looked more beautiful. He began to stand. “Ginny, I – “

“Harry, I found it, see!” Teddy cried in triumph, his arm raised with the ring in his hand. 

“What did you find?” asked Ginny. 

Harry gestured for Teddy to hurry and give the ring to him. He grinned at Ginny. “Seeing as I'm down here...” He knelt on one knee.

“Oh!” Ginny covered her mouth with her free hand, for Harry had taken her left hand. 

“Are you gonna ask Ginny to marry you?” interrupted Teddy.

“I was planning to, yes,” confirmed Harry. 

“Ginny, will you say yes wheh he asks?” asked Teddy. 

Ginny nodded, her eyes locked on Harry. “Yes.”

“Mum told Aunt Lily you probably would say yes,” nodded Teddy. He looked at Harry. “Well?”

Ginny chuckled. 

“Teddy, what are you doing? Get over here!” They all looked over to see Dora gesturing frantically to her son, with an apologetic look at Harry. 

“Not yet, Mum,” called Teddy. “Harry's gonna ask Ginny to marry him.” He looked to Harry. “Can you hurry up, I gotta go?”

“Yeah Harry, do get on with it.” Ginny smirked down at him. 

“Right.” Harry took a deep breath and began. “Ginny, I love you and –“

“I love you too, Ginny,” interrupted Teddy. 

She tapped him on the nose. “I love you too, Teddy, especially when you're quiet,” she admonished gently, “now sssh. Harry, please continue.” 

“Ginny, being with you -”

“Aunt Lily, Uncle James,” called Teddy waving excitedly. 

“Teddy,” groaned his mother. 

“Will you marry me?” blurted Harry. 

“Will you?” asked Teddy, curiously. 

“Yes. Yes, Teddy, I think I will,” decided Ginny. 

“She said yes,” called Teddy. 

“Get over here now,” ordered Dora. The boy finally obeyed his mother. 

Ginny looked down at Harry, who was still looking up at her with hope in his eyes. 

“You will?” he clarified. 

She nodded, eyes blazing. With relief, he slid the ring on her finger, brushing away some of the snow. 

“Did you drop my ring in the snow?” she asked. 

He looked sheepish. “Teddy surprised me,” he admitted. 

She knocked him so he fell back in the snow, the slush immediately seeping into his jacket. It wasn't helped when she jumped on top of him. 

“I can't believe you nearly lost my ring,” she accused

“Er, Ginny, bits are getting frozen here,” he told her, “bits that you are extremely fond of.”

“It's a good thing I love you,” she told him, leaning down to kiss him.

He flipped her over, making her squeal at the cold. “I love you too,” he told her gently. 

“Teddy, no!”

They looked up in time to see Teddy take a running jump to land on Harry. “Ooof,” groaned Harry. 

Ginny burst out laughing and Harry joined her. By now, several of the villagers had come to see what was going on, to see what the Potter boy was doing on the ground. James, Lily, Sirius, Remus and Dora came closer too. 

“I don't think I'll forget this proposal in a hurry,” giggled Ginny. 

“SHE SAID YES!” called Harry to his family. 

Ginny then turned the tables on him, flipping him over and straddling him, her left hand raised in the air. He groaned as he felt the cold on his back. 

“You two need to get up and get out of those clothes before you catch your death,” cried Lily, pulling Ginny off her son. 

Ginny hugged Lily. “We're engaged!” she said happily. 

Lily hugged her back. “And I'm very happy for you both but I don't want you to get pneumonia.”

They looked over to see James and Harry hugging. “Harry, your mum wants us to go home and get naked,” called Ginny. 

Sirius laughed as Lily scolded Ginny, albeit in amusement. “I said no such thing.”

Harry bounded over to hug his mum while James hugged Ginny. “We're very happy for you both,” he told them. 

“All of us are,” commented Sirius. 

“Even me,” chimed in Teddy, in his dad's arms. Remus and Dora beamed and nodded.

“Go,” shooed Lily, “go get changed...and don't forget to ring your parents and let them know, Ginny.”

“We're staying at yours tonight, remember,” chuckled Harry. “It's Christmas Eve!”

“We'll be at the church for another hour or so,” James reminded them, “in fact, I think the service will be starting soon. We should go.”

“Congratulations,” said Remus and Dora. 

“Come on, Harry, let's go,” said Ginny, after waving goodbye to Teddy. She was already shivering. “I think your mum was right, we do need to get out of these clothes.”

They walked the short distance to the Potter's residence arm in arm. Ginny made sure her car was locked before they went inside. She quickly rang her parents to tell them the good news while Harry prepared a hot bath for the two of them. He stripped his clothes off and went to find her.

He came out to hear Ginny trying to hang up from her mother. “Yes Mum, we'll be at yours for lunch. Yes, we can make some plans for an engagement party.” She rolled her eyes at Harry, mouthing _'help!'_ at him. She then noted he was naked. 

He took the phone off her, holding it to his ear to hear Molly saying something about great aunt Muriel's tiara. “Molly, yes, thank you, it is wonderful news. Yes, Ginny makes me very happy. Yes, we'll be at yours by lunch time tomorrow.”

Ginny began running her hands over his chest and abdomen, then with a cheeky grin, her hands went lower. “Er Molly, yes, we'd love to...oh...what's that...no, I...aaahhh.” 

Ginny grabbed the phone back. “Mum, tell Dad I love him, we'll see you tomorrow but now we have to go, something important has come up. Bye!” 

And she hung up. 

“That's going to come back and bite you in the arse tomorrow,” he chuckled. He sucked in a breath at her touch. “You're wicked. I was talking to your mum, Gin. Your mother!” 

“Speaking of arses...” She put her arms around him, her hands fondling his arse. He took her hand and lead her to the bathroom where he began undressing her. 

She smiled sexily, noting the champagne bottle waiting, with two glasses. “To think this all started with a hook up at your cousin's wedding.”

“Ah, but we didn't hook up that night.” He stepped into the bath and held his hand out for her. She stepped in and sank down, leaving room for him to sit behind her. 

As he got comfortable, she poured them each a glass of champagne; she leaned back against him. 

“I knew you were more than a hook up,” she told him. 

“I would have hooked up with you if you'd asked,” he told her. “The freckles on your shoulders were teasing me all night.”

She scoffed. “You just wanted to get up close and personal with my tits.”

“Still do.” He fondled her gently and she moaned her appreciation. 

She held her left hand up, letting the light hit her engagement ring. “It's truly beautiful, Harry.”

“It was my grandmother's,” he confided. “I don't know what I would have done if Teddy hadn't found it.”

“You would have had to wait till Spring, for the snow to melt.”

He brushed the hair away from her ear and nibbled on it. “I couldn't wait that long.”

She tilted her head, her hands stroked his thighs. His hands grew more urgent as his lips trailed down her neck. 

She jumped suddenly; she had spilled her cold champagne over her stomach. 

“Good thing we're in a bath,” chuckled Harry. He sloshed warm water over her stomach, his hands caressing. 

They heard the bells of St Jerome's chime. “The service is over, my parents will be home soon.”

“We should get out soon, I'm starting to prune.” She held up her left hand again, showing her fingers.

“Can't have that now, can we. Guess I'll have to warm you up,” he grinned. 

They never heard James and Lily return shortly after, too caught up in each other to be aware of anyone or anything else. 

They shared a Christmas breakfast with the Potters, Sirius and the Lupins, watching Teddy excitedly rip into his presents. Then later, they all went to the Weasley's for lunch. 

Later they were joined by Luna and her father; they Face-timed with Colin who was with Mrs Figgs at his parent's home, with Minnie and Figgy in matching Santa cat costumes. 

Everyone was overjoyed with the news of Harry and Ginny's engagement; both their mum's began making plans for their wedding, with other family members throwing out ideas. 

Harry and Ginny escaped outside, seeking some time alone. They sat on the porch, cuddling together for warmth. Ginny looked at her engagement ring again. 

“You won't keep me waiting too long, will you? I don't want a long engagement,” he told her.

“Me either. Minnie needs her mummy and daddy married asap,” chuckled Ginny. She then groaned. “Colin will dress her and Figgy up, won't he?” 

Harry grinned back, he had long gotten used to Colin's flamboyant ways. “I can't wait to see what he wears to the wedding.”

“He better not look better than me,” growled Ginny. 

/*/*/*/*

Dudley finally stood up to his parents and begged Melissa for another chance. But she had moved on with Richard Mason and filed for divorce immediately.

Everyone agreed Ginny made a truly beautiful bride and it was a joyous celebration of hers and Harry's love.

Mrs Figg caught the bouquet at the wedding.

Colin hooked up with a waiter at the reception.

~ end~


End file.
